


Dysfunctional love

by orphan_account



Category: Killingstalking
Genre: Abuse, Fanfiction, Killing Stalking - Freeform, M/M, Manhwa, sangwoo - Freeform, yoonbum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fanfiction that documents some of the days in the chaotic lives of Sangwoo and Yoonbum.-DISCONTINUED-





	1. A mistake.

 

Yoonbum is woken up by the sound of glass smashing in the kitchen, before he can crawl out of bed to see what happened, Sangwoo is peeking his head into the bedroom. He looks at the scrawny boy sitting upright in the bed,  
"Oh, sorry Bum, I didn't mean to wake you"  
Yoonbum rubs his eyes and looks up at the tall figure standing in the doorway,  
"S-Sangwoo, what happened?"  
"I just dropped a glass while I was washing up, nothing to worry about"  
Yoonbum relaxed his muscles and slumped back down into the warm bed, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he stared at the wall and began to daydream. Five minutes later, Sangwoo walked into the hallway, put his shoes on and grabbed his coat off the hook on the back of the front door. He came into the bedroom, crouched down next to the bed and gently put his hand on the back of Yoonbum's head,  
"I'm going out to buy some groceries and stuff, I'll be back in an hour or two, if you want breakfast you can make yourself some porridge, I left the jar of honey on the table for you"  
"Oh-um..t-thank you"  
Sangwoo brushed the long strands of black hair away from Yoonbum's eyes and tucked them behind his ears.  
"Stop stuttering so much Bum, it's annoying"  
"I'm sorry, I'll try hard to speak clearer, I promise!"  
"Hahaha, you're so obedient"  
Sangwoo grabbed Yoonbum's chin and pulled his face towards him so they were looking at each other. Yoonbum's heart was racing and he felt himself start to shake and sweat all over, he was terrified of what Sangwoo would do next. Instead of inflicting any kind of harm, Sangwoo just softly kissed Yoonbums forehead before leaning over to whisper something into his ear,  
"Good boy"  
With those words, Yoonbum instantly started to calm down, he was so relieved he could cry. Sangwoo ruffled Yoonbum's hair, stood up, and started walking out of the room. He stopped at the door and looked back at Yoonbum,  
"Oh and Bum, that broken glass in the kitchen better be cleaned up before I get home"  
Yoonbum knew this was an order, and he knew he would be punished if he disobeyed it.

It had been an hour since Sangwoo left, the house was eerily quiet as Yoonbum ate his porridge at the tiny, worn out table on the kitchen floor. The only thing he could hear was the repetitive "tick, tock, tick, tock" of the clock as he looked up to check the time, "11:45" Sangwoo will be home soon. He started to crawl over to his wheely chair when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his hand, "shit!" He gripped his hand tightly and held it close to his body, he looked down and realised that he had put his hand in the chards of smashed glass left behind by Sangwoo earlier this morning.

Yoonbum crawled to the bathroom and hauled himself up onto the side of the bath so he could rinse his hand under the tap. When he looked at his hand, he realised he'd injured himself worse than he thought, there was one deep gash surrounded by tiny specks of glass lodged in his skin. He rinsed his hand and frantically searched the medicine cupboard under the sink for some bandages. He finally found some and wasted no time wrapping them tightly around his badly sliced up hand, he looked around at the mess he had made, there was blood everywhere, he started crying and screamed to himself, "No, no...NO! Sangwoo's going to kill me!"

He quickly crawled back to the kitchen to find a cloth to clean up the blood in the bathroom, but just as he opened the cupboard, he heard keys jingling at the front door... Sangwoo was home. "Shit, the glass!" Yoonbum cried to himself, he dropped the cloth and grabbed the dust pan from the back of the cupboard. The front door opened,  
"Bum, I'm home" Sangwoo yelled from the hallway as he took his shoes and coat off,  
"Bum?"  
Yoonbum was frantically trying to sweep up the glass before Sangwoo reached the kitchen, "Oh, welcome home Sangwoo!" He yelled, trying not to sound suspicious.  
Sangwoo crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame as he watched the small, bloodied boy use his sleeve to push the glass into the dust pan.  
"Look at you Bum, trying so desperately to save yourself"  
"I-I'm so sorry Sangwoo, please give me another chance!"  
Sangwoo stood in silence and stared at the ceiling as the boy sat there hysterically sobbing and begging for forgiveness. Yoonbum wrapped himself around Sangwoo's legs and continued to plea for mercy, Sangwoo looked down at him and rolled eyes. He was about to kick him away when he noticed the bloodied bandage wrapped around Yoonbum's hand  
"Huh? What happened to your hand?"  
"..."  
"What happened Bum? Answer me!"  
"I cut it on the glass"  
"You didn't get blood anywhere, did you?"  
"I got it in the bathroom, I'm sorry Sangwoo! I was just tryi-"  
"Argh, you're such a nuisance! SHUT UP!"  
Sangwoo kicked Yoonbum and sent him flying backwards onto the dustpan full of the broken glass. Yoonbum screamed as he felt the glass pierce his skin and bury itself deep inside his back, Sangwoo watched in delight before grabbing Yoonbum's wrist and dragging him towards the bedroom.

He let go of Yoonbum's wrist when they reached the bedroom, causing him to fall on his face. Sangwoo opened the closet door and began to unlock the hidden door to the basement. Yoonbum was sobbing even harder now and he started to scream,  
"NONO NO, SANGWOO PLEASE, IM SORRY"  
Sangwoo ignored him, he wasn't in the mood to be nice right now. He picked Yoonbum up and carried him down the stairs into the dark basement, dumping him on the old, dirty mattress and attaching the metal chain to his ankle.  
Without saying a word, Sangwoo turned away and started walking up the stairs. Yoonbum watched helplessly as  Sangwoo shut the door to the basement, leaving him without water or food.

He laid there staring blankly at the bloodstains on the concrete floor, preying that his blood won't create the next stain. Yoonbum was once again alone in the cold, dark, damp basement without any idea of how long he would be there, or if Sangwoo would even come back for him. 

To be continued...


	2. Forgiven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangwoo takes Yoonbum out of the basement because he is sick. He gives him a bath and stuff...I'm not good at writing summaries.

Yoonbum was leaning up against the cold concrete wall with his legs sprawled out in front of him. He’d been in the basement for at least 3 days now and the slightly rusted chain around his ankle had stripped away his skin, leaving behind a deep gash that was almost constantly weeping blood. Sangwoo had taken his clothes off and left him there with only his black briefs on, he was freezing, the concrete felt like ice against his skin. Sangwoo had been nice enough to carry him to the bathroom every morning so he could go to the toilet, and he gave him a fresh cup of water every day, so he wasn't dare going to complain about anything. 

Sangwoo was home right now, Yoonbum could hear him walking through the house and banging things around in the kitchen.  
“He’s probably making himself dinner.” Bum thought to himself, wishing that Sangwoo would bring him some food, he hadn’t eaten since he was put in the basement. 

About an hour later, the basement door swung open, filling the room with light. Yoonbum was laying half asleep on the mattress, he watched silently as Sangwoo made his way down the stairs towards him, to exhausted to react. Sangwoo stood next to the mattress and examined the small, bloodied boy, noticing the large gash around his ankle. He stuck his leg out and poked the gash with his toe, causing Yoonnbum to wince and pull his legs in closer to his body. Sangwoo picked up the cup of water and sighed,  
“Bum, if you're not going to drink the water I give you, I won't give you any.” 

Instead of replying, Yoonbum started crying and shut his eyes tight. Sangwoo noticed Bum was shaking and seemed very pale, he crouched down next to him and held the back of hand against his forehead, which was soaked with sweat.  
“Bum, you've got a pretty bad fever, do you feel ok?”  
He sounded genuinely concerned and was worried when he didn't receive the usual quick reply.  
“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”  
Yoonbum tried to reply, but all he could do was let out a small groan, his throat felt like it was on fire. He started crying harder in fear that he would be punished for not replying. 

Sangwoo removed the chain from Yoonbums ankle then dragged him up onto his knees and slowly stood up, holding him bridal style  
“Come on Bum.”  
He wrapped his arms around Sangwoo and buried his face in his chest, struggling to stay awake.  
“I’ll run you a nice, warm bath, how does that sound?”  
Bum nodded and made a faint moaning sound in agreement. Together, they left the basement.

Once they were in the bathroom, Sangwoo gently put Yoonbum down against the bath and turned the tap on, fiddling around until he found the right temperature. He opened the cupboard above the sink and pulled out a small glass bottle,  
“It’s eucalyptus oil, my mum always put it in baths for me when I was sick as a kid”  
He poured the contents of the bottle into the stream of running water, the strong smell of eucalyptus filled the room and put Yoonbum at ease.

“Take them off, they’re dirty”  
Sangwoo gestured to the dusty, black pair of briefs Yoonbum had on.  
“Ah-um, S-sangwoo, I can’t-“  
Sangwoo looked down at his badly bloodied and bruised legs and realised there was no way Bum could do it himself.  
“For fuck sake, do I have to do everything for you?”  
“I’m sorry, m-my legs, they’re-“  
“What did I say about stuttering?”  
“Sor-“  
“Yeah yeah, shut up and put your arms around my neck so I can lift you up”  
Yoonbum wrapped his weak arms around him and he lifted him off the ground, pulling the briefs down to his knees and then putting him back on the ground to do the rest for himself. Bum carefully dragged them off, being cautious not to bump the weeping gash around his ankle. He crossed his legs and leaned forward in an attempt to cover himself, Sangwoo rolled his eyes and turned off the taps.

He lifted Bum into the bath, the eucalyptus oil in the water caused every wound on his body to sting, he let out a small whine but didn’t complain.  
“Bum, lean foward.”  
“S-sangw- AHHH!”  
Without warning, Sangwoo started scrubbing at the cuts on his back from the glass incident a few days ago. It stung immensely and Yoonbum couldn't stop himself from screaming and weeping softly to himself.  
“Shhh Bum, I know it stings, but It’ll stop infection.”  
With his big, warm hands, Sangwoo gently washed his fragile body and once again, Yoonbum was filled with hope that maybe, just maybe, this man truly did love him.

He carefully lifted Bum out of the bath, wrapped him in a towel and carried him to the bedroom, where he sat him down on the bed. He left and returned two minutes later with a pair of tweezers.  
“Hey Bum you still have glass in your back, we need to get it out, come here”  
Yoonbum reluctantly dragged himself into Sagwoo’s lap and pulled down the towel to reveal the gashes on his back. Sangwoo started to dig at the wounds with the tweezers, Bum started crying and wriggling around in an attempt to get away,  
“Bum, I need you to sit still”  
Sangwoo put his arm around Yoonbum’s waist to hold him still while he removed the remaining pieces of glass.  
“Shh Bum, It’s over now, you did so well”  
Sangwoo pulled him in close and Bum buried his face into his chest, the embrace filled him with warmth, being held close by Sangwoo made him feel safe and loved.  
“Good boy Bum”  
With those words, overcome by exhaustion, Yoonbum drifted soundly off to sleep for the first time in three days, in the arms of the man he loved.

Sangwoo gently placed Yoonbum down onto the bed and tucked him in under the covers, he placed his hand on his forehead, his fever had gone down. He kissed him softly on the cheek and sat there next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to write this, I kept deleting it and restarting because I wasn't happy with it. I'll try and write the next chapter faster. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it very much :D <3  
> Also sorry if there are any mistakes, please tell me if you find one.


	3. A good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangwoo is being nice today, he cooks for Yoonbum and stuff.

It was dark, he couldn’t remember what had happened, where was he? Yoonbum rubbed his eyes and rolled over, gasping when he saw the large figure laying next to him. It was Sangwoo, he was fast asleep, suddenly the memories of yesterday came flooding back all at once. He remembers it was dark when he fell asleep, and it’s dark now, how long had he been asleep? Did he really sleep for a whole day? He began to sit up when he was overcome by dizziness and fell back down onto the pillows, Sangwoo began to stir next to him,  
“Hmmm…oh, you’re finally awake”  
“Um y-yes”  
“Do you feel ok?”  
“I’m dizzy”  
“Mmhm, I’m going back to sleep then”  
“Wait, Sangwoo! I umm…. I need to use the bathroom”  
“Ugh, such a pain…fine, come on then”

Sangwoo climbed out of bed and stretched his arms before picking Bum up and carrying him to the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet and watched as he made an attempt to cover his battered and scrawny naked body,  
“Um, Sangwoo, could you ple-“  
“Yeah yeah, I know, I’ll wait outside”  
….  
“Uh-um, Sangwoo?”  
“Are you done?”  
“Yes”

Sangwoo opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Yoonbum shaking viciously from head to toe,  
“You ok Bum?”  
“C-cold”  
“Come on, wash your hands and I’ll take you back to bed and get you some warm clothes”  
Yoonbum gave a small smile in agreement, Sangwoo picked him up and leaned him over the sink. He turned the tap on and squeezed a small amount of soap into his hands before holding him up by the underarms, allowing him to scrub his hands clean by himself.  
“All done?”  
Yoonbum nodded and smiled at the reflection of Sangwoo in the mirror, his smile dropped when he noticed his own face. His face was drained of colour and painted with tiny cuts, his hair was soaked with sweat and full of dust. His left eye still appeared to be bruised from last weeks beatings, but it was hard to tell through the large, dark circles that surrounded both eyes.

Bum was sitting on the bed while Sangwoo dug through the closet in search of clothes,  
“Here, you can wear this”  
He pulled out the large, white sweater that he brought the time they went shopping together and threw it at Yoonbum,  
“Put that on, I’ll be right back”  
Yoonbum lifted his aching arms and pulled the sweater over his head, it was like a blanket on him, he felt so tiny.  
“I washed these for you”  
Sangwoo came into the bedroom holding the black pair of briefs he’d taken from Yoonbum the other day. He helped him pull them on before dragging him up to the top of the bed, sitting his head down on the pillows, then laying himself down next to him.  
“Goodnight Bum”  
“Ah, g-goodnight Sangwoo”  
Yoonbum pulled himself in closer to Sangwoo and buried his face into his chest, he was so warm, he had such a comforting and calming scent. Sangwoo put his arm around Bum’s waist and affectionately stroked his back, quickly sending him back off to sleep. He kissed the top of his head before shutting his eyes and drifting of to sleep himself.

“Hey Bum, wake up”  
Sangwoo whispered softly into Yoonbum’s ear while stroking the long strands of jet black hair away, waiting to see those beautiful, dark eyes open and stare up at him tiredly.  
“Mmm…Sangwoo?”  
Yoonbum slowly blinked awake and began rubbing at his eyes and yawning,  
“Feeling any better?”  
“hmm…oh, m-my body hurts and I feel weird in the head”  
He mumbled softly into Sangwoo’s chest. Sangwoo sat up at stretched his arms out into the air, causing Bum to slide off his chest and end up with his head resting in his crotch,  
“I’ll make us some breakfast, would you like that?”  
“Yes please!”  
Yoonbum’s eyes lit up at the mention of food, he hadn’t eaten in so long, and usually if he wanted food, he had to make it himself.

Sangwoo bundled Bum up in his arms and carried him out to the kitchen, where he sat him down next to the small, worn out, wooden table on the floor. He grabbed a few things out of the fridge and placed them on the bench next to the sink,  
“Is omelettes ok?”  
“uh-Yes!”  
“Alright, omelettes it is then”  
Sangwoo paused for a second and looked over the body of the tiny boy, noticing that he had lost enough weight that nearly every bone in his body was protruding out far enough that it looked like they might pierce through the skin.  
“Want some bacon as well? You need to put some weight back on, you just keep getting skinnier”  
“Um, okay”

Finally, Sangwoo finished cooking and served an equal amount of food out onto two plates, he placed one down in front of Yoonbum and then sat up at the larger table and began to eat. Yoonbum was overjoyed, two pieces of toast, an omelette and two bits of bacon, it smelt so good, he hadn’t been given this much food in ages. Sangwoo picked at his food as he stared down on Bum, watching him shovel the food into his mouth. Yoonbum looked up and made eye contact with him, his eyes filled with fear as he remembered what Sangwoo had said about looking up at him while he was at the table, he turned away quickly, hoping he wouldn’t react.  
“It’s ok Bum…wanna sit up here?”  
“Y-Yes please”

Sangwoo dropped his fork and heaved Bum up onto the other wooden chair opposite him at the large table, he grabbed his plate and placed it down in front of him,  
“There you go, eat up”  
“Thank you Sangwoo”

Yoonbum could feel Sangwoo’s gaze on him as he ate, it made him uncomfortable, he curled up his toes and started twitching, what was he watching for? Was he waiting for a comment on the food? Or was he waiting for him to make a mistake? Maybe he was daydreaming? Sangwoo got up and stepped towards the defenceless Yoonbum, making him drop his fork into his food and shuffle as far back onto the chair as he could. He bent down and placed his head in Bum’s lap and wrapped his arms around his legs, relieved, Bum rested his hand on his head and petted his hair softly. Sangwoo lifted his head and met Yoonbum’s gaze, he looked confused but content,  
“I’m going out for a bit, you’re gonna have to go back to the basement”  
“No Sangwoo, please! I promise I’ll be good, I’ll stay right here!”  
“Hmmm…fine, you can stay in the bedroom with the chain on”  
“But-“  
“Chain or basement?”  
Yoonbum lowered his head in defeat, Sangwoo stood up and kissed the top of his head,  
“That’s what I thought"

Once they entered the bedroom, Sangwoo disappeared down the stairs to the basement and soon reappeared, holding the rusted metal chain and smiling at Bum,  
“Come here Bum”  
Yoonbum dragged himself towards Sangwoo and stopped at his feet, Sangwoo knelt down and attached the chain around his ankle, the wounds from last time it was attached began to sting and split from the pressure.  
“Goodbye Bum, I’ll be home in time for dinner, be good!”

Sangwoo grabbed his things and rushed out the door, Yoonbum listened to the sound of his car speeding away. He was alone again, but this time, he knew Sangwoo would come back for him, today had been a good day, Sangwoo loved him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD IT TAKES ME 7 YEARS TO WRITE A CHAPTER I AM SO SORRY!  
> (I had a Japanese test, two maths tests and a science test all in one week... kill me)  
> My anxiety has been getting worse lately and I usually start to write more depressing things when I'm sad so I'm sorry if the next chapter is miserable, I will probably bring in some stabbing and blood and all that good stuff.  
> Thank you so much for reading and putting up with my slow writing <3  
> (Please tell me if you find any mistakes bc I usually write late at night when I'm sleep deprived and should be asleep)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn nasty for Yoonbum.

Yoonbum heard keys jingling in the front door and quickly sat upright. Sangwoo was home. He crawled towards the bedroom door frame, stopping when the chain pulled tight around his ankle and wouldn’t allow him to go any further. He put his legs out beside him and held himself up with his arms, preparing to greet Sangwoo.  
“Welcome home Sangwoo”  
Bum smiled up at him with the wide, loving eyes, hoping for a kind gesture in return.  
“Oh, hi Bum, sorry it took me so long”  
“No, it’s ok”  
“I brought you a gift for being so good the last couple of days”  
“R-really? Thank you!”  
Any feeling of safety Yoonbum had was destroyed, Sangwoo’s gifts are the sort of gifts you really do not want to receive, but he knew he had to seem thankful.

Sangwoo reached into the grey plastic bag he was holding,  
“Close your eyes and hold out your hands”  
Yoonbum did what he was told. He felt something rectangular and made of cardboard be gently placed into his hands,  
“Alright, you can open your eyes”  
Yoonbum slowly looked down at his hands, instantly smiling when he saw what was in them  
“Eh…chocolates?”  
“Yeah, I thought you might like something sweet”  
“Thank you Sangwoo, I love it!”  
He wrapped his arms around Sangwoo’s legs, Sangwoo knelt down to allow him to hug him properly. Bum was genuinely overjoyed about this gift, Sangwoo had gone through the trouble of doing something nice for him, he had never done something like this before. They sat there locked in a tight embrace for a few seconds before Sangwoo rubbed Bum’s head and kissed him softly,  
“You’re welcome, Bum”

…

Yoonbum sat silently at the sink as he washed up after dinner. Sangwoo had cooked a quite delicious meal of honey soy chicken and they had sat together while they ate. Yoonbum let out a small scream as Sangwoo grabbed him from behind and shoved something in his mouth. He was scared to chew it, in fear that it was poison, but the sweet taste of caramel and chocolate filled his mouth.   
“Haha, don’t worry Bum, it’s just one of the chocolates I gave you”  
“Ah, Thank you”  
Bum continued on with his chores as Sangwoo grabbed the box of cigarettes from the shelf and headed outside for a smoke.

Sangwoo had done so much for him in the past couple of days, Yoonbum couldn’t stop thinking about him and their future together. Distracted by his thoughts, Bum lost grip of a plate he was washing. It slipped right out of his fingers and smashed onto the floor. The front door swung open,  
“Bum, what was that?!”  
Sangwoo began to charge furiously towards the kitchen, Yoonbum snapped out of his delirium and panicked when he realised what he had done,  
“Sangwoo, I’m so sorry, I’ll cle-“  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”  
Sangwoo kicked the chair out from underneath Yoonbum, causing him to hit the ground with a loud thud.  
“I WAS NICE TO YOU AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO DO THIS”  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t hit me!”  
“Hit you?! The punishment you’re receiving will be much more than that!”  
“NO SANGWOO PLEASE, NO NO NO, I’M SORRY”  
“If you don’t shut up, I might just kill you”

 

Sangwoo grabbed the back of the scrawny, weeping boys’ shirt and dragged him across the house to the bedroom. He threw him violently against the wall,  
“Stay there”  
Sangwoo opened the door to the basement and disappeared down the stairs. Yoonbum hauled himself up from the ground, dazed and disoriented. He looked around, trying to pull himself together, gasping when he caught glimpse of the head sized hole in the wall which was decorated with traces of blood. He must of hit his head when Sangwoo had thrown him. He frantically crawled towards the door, painfully aware of the fate that awaited him if he stayed. Sangwoo appeared from the staircase, laughing when he noticed what Bum was doing. He teasingly walked slowly behind Yoonbum, who was moving as fast as he could.  
“Where’re ya going Bum?”  
“NO NO NO! DON’T TOUCH ME!”  
Sangwoo put his foot down on of one of yoonbum’s legs and pressed down right where he had broken them,  
“Hmmm?”  
“AHHHH! YOU MOTHER FUCKER, LET ME GO!”  
“Ha, Where are your manners Bum? That’s no way to speak to your lover”  
“SHUT UP! GET OFF ME!”  
Yoonbum was thrashing around, desperately trying to pull his leg out from under Sangwoo’s foot. Sangwoo pressed down harder,  
“AHHH…AH ahh..ahh..ah”  
Yoonbum stopped squirming and gave up, it was useless, he was no match for Sangwoo. He collapsed to the floor, puffing and weeping, completely exhausted. He had been defeated. Sangwoo lifted his foot and stood over the pathetic looking boy and sighed,  
“Are you done now?”  
Yoonbum curled into a ball and began to cry hysterically, Sangwoo took this as a “yes”   
“Let’s go”  
Sangwoo knelt down and scooped Yoonbum into his arms. He didn’t resist. 

He sat Yoonbum down at the top of the stairs,  
“Have a nice trip”  
“w-wait Sa-“  
With one forceful swing, Sangwoo kicked Yoonbum backwards, sending him rolling down the stairs and disappearing into the dark. A loud smack could be heard as Yoonbum’s frail body collided with the concrete down below.  
“what was that? I didn’t hear you, speak up!”  
Muffled screams and moans escaped the small boys mouth and echoed through the empty room.  
He watched dancing patches of blurred, warm light appeared in amongst the darkness as Sangwoo lit a candle and placed it on the small table against the wall. Yoonbum finally gave in and shut his eyes, losing grip of consciousness, his whole body relaxed and became limp. Sangwoo took no notice of him as he prepared his punishments, he’d have to wait for him to wake up, it’s no fun while their asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)  
> I'm feeling a lot better now after everything that happened, thank you for understanding and being so kind. School holidays just started (HELL YES) so I get more time to write. Prepare yourselves, things are gonna get messy next chapter.  
> See ya next chapter, have a snazzy week!


End file.
